


The Disappearance of Katniss Everdeen

by peetaslongbuns



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetaslongbuns/pseuds/peetaslongbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss try to reclaim the love they once had and pick up the pieces of a past that may be too far gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearance of Katniss Everdeen

**Author's Note:**

> This stroy is based off of The Dissaperance of Eleanor Rigby but I'm going to change this up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (I do not own own Suzanne Collins wonderful characters but I do like to use them.)

The Disappearance of Katniss Everdeen

 

"Would you still love me if I couldn't pay for dinner?" Peeta says leaning over the table to whisper to me.  
"Possibly." I say looking up from my dish to see if he's joking. He laughs, and I can't help but laugh too.  
"What do we do?" He smiles.  
I roll my head back. "I'm thinking."  
"We could cause a scene, and throw our food, they might kick us out." He chuckles.  
I start to take off my shoes and tell him "Thats already been done, and it would cause to much attention."  
"What are you doing?" His eyes gesture to my feet.  
"I'm taking off my shoes.." I smile "I'm going to leave first and when the time is right, like when the maître'd's not looking I want you to meet me down the street." I tell him leaning closer to kiss him. We both laugh.  
I walk slowly past the busy maître'd sneaking by without him seeing. I shake my head and laugh to myself, but I barely get out the door when I hear Peeta. "Hey! Run! Run, Run!" He grabs my hand, the both of us shrieking and laughing as we run away from the man. "In here." Peeta drops my hand and sprints forward into a grassy area of the park. He trips over his own foot laughing as he tumbles down. "Peet!" I laugh standing over him, plopping my high heels next to us. I get down to straddle his hips; licking my lips to kiss his neck. He runs his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head. "You think we lost them?" He lifts his head off the ground to look over me. I laugh resting my head on his chest.  
"Hey." He hums.  
"What?" I lift my head to look into those hypnotizing ocean blue eyes.  
"There is only one heart in this body. Have mercy on me."  
I smile and kiss the tip of his nose. "Shut up." He locks his hand around the back of my neck kissing me deeply with so much passion, so much love thats like fire around us. I lay my head back on his chest, and we stay like this for hours in our peace. With our love over whelming the both of us. 

 

7 Years Later 

 

I feel like I can't breathe anymore. Its like I'm not really living. I'm just here.. Drowning myself out of the pain I feel about our dead son. Even in my sleep I'm screaming with grief. I can hear his little laugh filling the room with happiness. His clear blue eyes so peaceful and loving, and then him so lifeless. So innocent.  
I feel a dip in the bed and instantly wake up to Peeta tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear cuddling close to me. I flinch away from his touch. "What time is it?" I huff. My body aches as I sit up.  
"Almost 1 o' clock." Peeta tells me looking defeated that I wouldn't let him give me such a simple gesture. "Did you get outside today?"  
I shake my head grabing the glass of water next to the bed. He reaches out to touch my face and I let him; closing my eyes. He leans in putting his nose to mine, kissing me with such passion I can't return anymore. Not since.  
He leans me back to shift so he's hovering on top of me putting his lips to mine. He runs his hand under my shirt. But I just can't. I can't do it not after what he did. I turn my head away from him. "Peeta, dont.."  
He sits back on his knees and runs his hands over his face. "Are we really doing this badly?" He's taking about grieving.  
"Peeta, its been an impossible fucking year. Please don't ask stupid questions."  
"No you're right I should be getting back to the bar." He shifts off of me and leaves gently closing the apartment door behind him 

I stare out the window after he leaves watching the cars honk and race past each other on the busy streets of New York. I don't want to feel this feeling of numbness and grief anymore. The never ending pain of loss. I grab the hair tie off the dresser and tie my hair back into a pony tail and take the bright yellow bike out of the closet. I ride that bike all the way to Brooklyn bridge,and I park it halfway through the bridge and watch as a train whistles past me. I turn around, grab onto the fence and look down at the rushing waters below, and thats when I decide. I pull myself over the railing feeling the air breeze around me. "Hey! Hey!" I hear a man reacting to my actions. But this is the only way. I jump.  


 

3 Days Later 

 

My cheeks swelled and arm in a sling. My eyes scan the room around me I'm in a private hospital suit the doors shut and there's pictures of happy people on the wall. And to the left I see Peeta, the sun shining brightly on him through the window that he looks out of.  
"What the hell were you doing Kat?" He sighs. "I can't stand this silence anymore, so.. If you would just tell me something..anything."  
"I can't do this anymore." I finally say.  
"Can't do what?" He turns shocked that I'm finally talking to him.  
"I can't go back to that apartment ever."  
He strides to towards the chair sitting next to my hospital bed. "Okay."  
"Somedays every thing seems fine, but then comes the afternoon and everything goes to shit." I tell him.  
"I know, well ... We can go anywhere you want-"  
"I think we should take a break."  
"What?" Peeta says what a shaky voice.  
I look down at my hands, I can't look at him when his face is full of pain. "Why?"  
He sits on my bed, and I think "because I don't feel what we use to have." "I can't look at you with out seeing him." But I can't tell him that. "Then no. No fucking way!-" He says quietly.  
"Peeta-"  
"Please Katniss, please do not pick up and bail on me. You're the star of my life story." He pleads.  
"Please be cool about this."  
"Be cool?" He sighs. "How do you expect me to react? Gee Kat, that sounds dandy. Yeah, lets call it quits. That sounds reasonable in terms of the past 7 years of my life."  
"I need to start from scratch. Alone. I need to find some other version of myself."  
Kat! There is no scratch."  
"Maybe." I tell him "but its what I want."  
"What if what you want is wrong!" He yells.  
"Where have you been for the past six months? Why do I feel like I have done all of this on my own?"  
"I don't know, cause I've been there with you the whole time."  
"Please! Peeta, just let me go. Let me disappear for awhile."  
"Baby, please just tell me what to do." He pleads.  
"You'll figure it out."  
_____________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of a short chapter but I wanted this chapter to be a introduction to the story. :)


End file.
